


Addictive Kisses

by rischaa



Series: OiKage Fics [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe - College/University, Drunk Nights, First Kiss Stolen, Kissing, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-06
Updated: 2016-06-06
Packaged: 2018-07-12 16:23:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 841
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7113346
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rischaa/pseuds/rischaa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A young man, Kageyama Tobio, does not expect his first kiss to be from someone with addictive lips. He certainly doesn't either expect that it would be someone drunk or that things would get heated.</p><p>a.k.a the fic where OiKage are dorm mates and one drunken night, things get heated and a first kiss is stolen</p>
            </blockquote>





	Addictive Kisses

**Author's Note:**

> oh well, here's my second try on oikage since my brain said so. i don't really feel the need to mention this, but this is one extremely horrible fic i've written for no reason. unbeta'd  
> -  
> hello, reader. i hope you prepared yourself for a fic with lots of detailed kissing.

**_" your lips are like wine, and I want to get drunk."_ **

**_-anonymous_ **

At the age of eighteen, it was normal for people to go to university parties past dorm curfews. It was definitely normal to find several people with terrible hangovers once class starts. It’s normal for them to skip morning classes and then join their afternoon classes. This, he found normal.

What isn’t normal, is when he gets his first kiss taken from a drunk twenty year old male who was his dorm roommate. It was definitely not normal for someone to be moaning his name into his stagnant mouth when the person kissing him, hated him, quite a lot.

He is frozen in his place, a mass of his raven hair being grasped and although he won’t admit, he subconsciously likes the way his old volleyball setter rival is grasping his hair. He won’t kiss back even though the urge is there, but it is a little obvious that the brunette is kissing him possessively right now, his wrists pinned onto their room’s wall.

Tobio doesn’t get why Oikawa, his roommate, is drunk and kissing him an hour after midnight or why he gets the urge to kiss back. He feels so cornered and he wants to breathe; he moves his head sideways forcefully which thankfully works for him. He turns away to gasp for air and he hears Oikawa ask disappointedly, “Oh, Tobio-chan, why?”

When he turns back he sees Oikawa standing with his lips looking a bit bruised and red from kissing him. He doesn’t get the look Oikawa is wearing. He looks tired, his bags slightly dark, illuminated from the nearby desk lamp; yet he also looks disappointed and that’s the problem Tobio is having. He doesn’t get why his senior would kiss him. He thinks the alcohol has gotten to his brain.

_Yeah, definitely, maybe that’s what._

“Why the fuck did you kiss me?”

He expects a direct answer from the male who had just taken his first kiss and he’s raged when he laughs instead. Tobio is tired from studying for his mid-term exams and he knows he doesn’t want to deal with his roommate as of the moment. He’s just as tired and he’s sle- no he _was_ sleepy, now wide awake because of the idiot before his dark azure eyes.

“Why, Tobio-chan? Oh well~ I take quite a huge liking towards you,” he took a step forward, his breathing too close to his face, his eyes filled with seductiveness. Tobio doesn’t want to admit it, but he feels his cheeks blush. He thanks the gods for the amount of dim lighting right now.

“My, my are you blushing, Tobio-chan?”

As he opens his mouth to reply, he finds lips on his own and it’s not as aggressive as before- more likely quite gentle.

What he does next, Tobio hopes Oikawa won’t remember, he kisses back as he copies his actions. It gets heated as Oikawa starts to move away from his lips, trailing his way to his neck leaving deep, visible kiss marks to which Tobio almost moans to. Tobio bites his lips to an extent it almost bleeds and he can feel Oikawa smirking onto his skin marked with purple and red.

He feels Oikawa slithering his way back to his lips and before Oikawa’s lips are on his, he shocks the brown haired male with a ferocious kiss on his lips. Tobio can feel Oikawa moaning his name as he slips his tongue into the older male’s mouth. It tastes of dry tequila and a tad bit sour, and to Tobio’s surprise he quite likes it. His taste is addicting and so are his lips; he doesn't want this to end.

It is Oikawa who pulls off to remove his thin shirt off to reveal him shirtless. Tobio gulps and he sees Oikawa grin, leaning close to his ear only for him to say temptingly, his breath hot, _“Wreck me, Tobio-chan~”_

And so he does, resulting them breathless, topless, their arms wrapped within each other as they laid on the messy bed, two hours before both their classes started.

Although Oikawa tells Tobio he doesn’t remember an hour before their classes start, he knows he remembers Tobio kissing him quite aggressively a few hours ago.

* * *

Iwaizumi is shocked to see Oikawa Tooru dressed in long sleeved sweaters at summer the next time they meet. He suspects something has happened and the peeking kiss mark by his almost hidden collarbone gives it away. The ace wonders who Oikawa has gotten with to result with Oikawa Tooru blabbering loudly, wearing a huge grin and a dreamy look on his face.

Kageyama Tobio stares at the reflection of his marked skin on the mirror and he thinks that he may have subconsciously liked the idiot for quite a while. To make sure, he initiates a kiss when Oikawa gets back from his meeting with Iwaizumi.

Tobio comes with a conclusion that he’s _in love_ and that Oikawa Tooru's lips are addicting as fuck.

**Author's Note:**

> i feel like i've sinned. help.  
> -  
> please comment. my day brightens up whenever i see comments on my posted fics. and i, uh, pls check out my [tumblr](https://chrischaa.tumblr.com) and i dunno hmu w/ some questions bout anythin or just oikage i guess?


End file.
